stanleymfandomcom-20200213-history
Bernard Pietjanman
Bernard Pietjanman is een enig kind van ouders die hij nooit gekend heeft, ook heeft hij nooit zijn familie gekend. Bernard Pietjanman woont nu in het kleine dorpje Valkenswaard. Er is niks bekend over Bernard of hij ooit ergens anders heeft gewoond of waar hij geboren is. Bernard Pietjanman staat bekend om zijn humor (comedy) op Facebook. Hij maakt hier "memes" en "peeps". Ook staat hij bekend om zijn features op een aantal liedjes van Stanley Messie, er is ook een gerucht wat rond gaat dat StanléyM een diss track maakt over Bernard. Meme 4 daagse Bernard Pietjanman had op de datum van 19 augustus 2017 een meme 4 daagse en deze is ten einde gegaan op de datum van 20 augustus 2017. Bernard kreeg door deze actie veel nieuwe volgers en heeft beloofd dit over een tijdje (niet bekend) weer te doen. Dag 1: Op dag 1 had Bernard zijn 1e meme geplaatst op Facebook, deze ging over een auto die achteruit ging. Vanwege de geweldige positiviteit van de fans had hij een bonus meme geplaatst en hij had beloofd dat er vanaf nu 2 memes per dag kwamen. De tweede meme ging over een oude man die zei tegen een jonge man genaamd "Parker" dat de oude man ging slapen. Na nog meer geweldig positive feedback, had Bernard een extra meme geplaatst, deze ging over Superman die zei tegen Batman dat hij niet 3 keer "ha ha ha" kon zeggen, wanneer Batman erna het wel kon zeggen. Dag 2: Op de eerste meme van de tweede dag had Bernard een meme gepost over een zwarte man die zei dat hij een goed gepoederde donut had. De tweede meme van de dag ging over dat een persoon viel op zijn ribben en er daarna pijn van had. Ook had Bernard een bonus meme geplaatst deze dag en dit is wat men noemt een "serie-meme". Dit betekend dat er meerdere memes worden geplaatst maar dan met hetzelfde plaatje en dan per meme een andere tekst. Hierna zei dat Bernard nog een meme had gevonden in zijn broekzak en deze ging over een man die zichzelf zag in een boek. Hierna had hij vanwege onbekende redenen nog een meme geplaatst over een man die zei "High five" en toen zei die "Too slow" dit houdt in dat hij iemand plaagde. Dag 3: De derde dag begon met een collectie van 4 memes, wat de fans echt super geweldig vonden. Daarna had hij vanwege onbekende redenen een tweede collectie geplaatst van 5 memes. Hierna had hij nog een serie meme geplaatst met 10 memes erin, hierbij had hij gezegd dat hij wat haat had gekregen op de serie memes, maar hij had deze geplaatst voor de "liefhebbers". Dag 4: De laatste dag was aangebroken, en Bernard had hier speciaal voor de fans 22 memes geplaatst. Bernard zei dat hij heel erg genoten had van deze 4 daagse en dat er binnenkort nog een komt. Levensstijl Bernard meldt op zijn Facebook pagina dat hij een aantal hobbies heeft: "dingen waar ik erg van hou: games anime cosplay kwartet wielrennen" Bernard is nog nooit gespot tijdens het wielrennen, wel zagen we hem enkele keren anime gifs sturen in Facebook reacties. Ook hebben we hem nooit zien gamen want zijn twitch account is gehakt. Bernard rookt, maar geen wied. Alleen tebak. Tebak. Controversie Er zijn een aantal controversiële gesprekken gaande rondom Bernard. In het liedje 'Helmond' van Stanley Messie werd aangekondigd dat er een disstrack over Bernard gemaakt zou worden, waarom is nog niet bekend maar "het wordt hete vuur" zei Stanley in een interview. Ook maakte Bernard een controversiële verandering in zijn profielinformatie. Hij plaatste de volgende tekst: "als je tegewoordig een man vraagt wat die zoekt in een vrouw krijg je als antwoord strakke lichaam mooie lichaam voll slank voll slank slank vol vol slank slank vol vol vol slank vol yee3ouk" voll slanke vrouwen waren heel boos toen hij dat deed en zeiden stop of ik knijp je in je dop."